Best Two out of Three
by EnmaFire
Summary: Billy & the rest are high schoolers now, and everything's swell. Until the arival of an old friend of Grim. What exacatly is her relationship with Grim and Boogey? And what's with her eyes! Read to find out! GrimxOCxBoogey, rating my change in later R
1. Chapter 1

"Cheesus, boy, gimme back ma scythe!"

Laughter echoed down the hallway as The Grim Reaper ran down it. "Ya don't know the power ma scythe holds!" he cried, secretly worried for the thief's safety. Not that he'd let anyone know that.

The scythe-stealer skidded to a stop, turning around to laugh at the poor Reaper. Said skeleton took the opportunity to tackle the laughing boy, grabbing his scythe back in the process. He stood, dusting off his robe, before helping the thief up off the floor. "Geez Billy, ya got ta be more careful! Ya could've poked somebody's eye out with tis thing!"

Billy let out another round of guffaws. "Aw come off it, Grim! I'm 16 now, I think I can run around with sharp objects and not hurt anybody!" The Reaper, simply known as Grim, didn't look convinced. "Grim's got a point," came a haunting voice, followed by a girl entering the room. She definitely didn't look like the owner of such a hollow voice, what with her pink burning flower dress, ripped jeans, and blond hair. Then again, the flower _was_ burning.

"Hey Mandy!" yelled Billy, even though the girl was a mere five feet away. The loud teen waved profusely before shoving one of his fingers into his rather large nose. "Billy," growled Mandy in greeting, narrowing her dark eyes. "And what, pray tell, are we planning to do today, hm?" she muttered, turning her glare on Grim. Instantly sweat sprang up on his brow.

"Oh, um, well," he stuttered, nervous under her harsh gaze." "We're goin' to the Underworld!" cried Billy, saving Grim the embarrassment. Mandy simply nodded, before grabbing Grim's scythe and cutting a portal in the air.

"Well," she asked, impatiently shoving Grim's scythe into his open hands, "shall we?" And with that the trio entered the swirling gateway to the ever-entertaining Underworld.

Men stared at the girl walking down the center of the walkway, pointing and whispering to their friends, some even getting smacked by their girlfriends for staring too long. But it wasn't only men whose' eyes followed the girl as she walked by. Women and children did as well; moving out of her way as she glided past. Not walked, but glided, like a dancer. Toe, heel, toe, heel. A pathway cleared in front of her as her eyes lowered to the ground.

She froze, fists clenching, eyes narrowing, before grabbing the nearest living thing. It just happened to be a boy with a large nose, baseball cap, and orange hair covering one of his eyes. "You got a staring problem or something? Some disease where you gotta stare at every girl who seems just a tad bit different than you?" she snapped, eyes shining with emotion. The boy blinked at her, before laughing loudly. "Your eyes are funny!" cried the boy, unaware of how the sensitive the girl was about her eyes. They were mismatched, one a startling blue, the other a bloody red.

The crowd around them backed up, extremely worried for the boy's safety, but too scared to do anything. A dark aura formed around the girl, her eyes turning into mere slits and her lips pulled back into an animalistic snarl. "What did you just say," she whispered darkly, staring down at the ignorant bloke in her grasp. The boy gulped loudly, giggling pathetically. The girl drew her arm back, fingers clenched into a tight fist, muscles rippling at the sheer force she was capable of using. She tensed, ready to let loose. She tightened her grip on the boy's collar and- "Jackie!"

The girl dropped the poor fool and whirled around, platinum blond pigtails swinging wildly. Her jaw just about dropped to the floor. "Grim?"

The Reaper smiled slightly, before opening his arms. Squealing, the girl ran to him, laughing as she was picked up and spun around. "Grim's back! Grim's back!" she cried, her mood going from one extreme to another. "Awesome, awesome, awesome!" Grim laughed at her antics, smiling his unique smile down at her.

"You know her, Grim?" asked Billy, instantly forgetting about his almost-near-death experience. Grim chuckled, before placing a bony hand on the girl's shoulder. "Know her?" he replied, still smiling. "Why, Jackie and I were like tis back in high school." He emphasized his point by crossing two of his fingers in a way of measuring their close friendship. Jackie pouted, playfully turning away from the skeleton. "'Were"? Aw, and here I was thinking you still liked me Grimmy," she whined, placing a hand over her heart in mock hurt.

""Grimmy?"" asked Mandy, raising an eyebrow. Grim blushed and rubbed the back of his bony neck. "It's a long story," he muttered. "A _very_ long story." Mandy looked around at the creatures in the mall, of whom had resumed minding their own business, minus a few stragglers. "Seems to me we've got plenty of time to listen."

"Save it for another day!" cried Jackie, grabbing Billy and Grim's arms and pulling them in the opposite direction. "Now is the time for celebrating! Two thirds of the Trio de las Muerte have been reunited! Viva la revolution!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So how'd it go?" squealed Jackie as they sat down in the Underworld Mall's food court. Grim raised an invisible eyebrow at the excited albino in front of him. "And what 'it' would that be," he asked her before taking a gulp of his soda.

Jackie's smile widened. "Y'know, being the Grim Reaper, that band you tried to start, trying to take over the world? All that stuff you'd used to go on about in high school," she explained, stealing one of his French fries. Billy and Mandy had disappeared a while ago, something about getting some candy or something. Grim slapped her hand away from his fries, intentionally missing and letting her have one. "Well," he started, "as you can see, the Reaper ting worked out." He motioned to his robes as emphasis.

"Oh? Reaper robes, huh? And here I was thinking I was missing out on the latest fashion."

Grim ignored her comment, instead focusing on protecting his depleting stack of fries. "The band, though, wasn't a good idea. Not something I'll try again. Ever. For the rest of time," he told her, shuttering at the memories. Jackie giggled at him, muttering a quick "Wow, that popular huh?" before nodding for him to continue. "As for ruling the world' the skeleton muttered, his Jamaican-accented voice turning disappointed, "I don't tink that will happen anytime soon."

This time Jackie knew a smart-alec comment wasn't a good idea. She decided to go with a concerned one instead. "And why you that be?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "After all, being the Reaper means ultimate power right? Shouldn't take _that_ much, now should it?"

Grim pouted at her, eye sockets narrowing slightly. "It's not dat simple, child! There are…complications!"

"Ooh, testy! Getting defensive, 'ey dear Grim?" Jackie teased, leaning over the table. "Wouldn't have anything to do with those two little teens, hm?"

"Shut up," he growled, stuffing a French fry into his mouth.

"Aha, that's it isn't it!"Jackie cried, pointing a finger in the air dramatically. She blew a bubble with her pink gum, smiling a little and her long time friend routinely popped it. "But seriously Grim, watcha do? Loose a bet or something?"

Of course, she didn't expect that to be true. The distressed Reaper sighed softly, hanging his head. "Yes, actually." The blond across from him gave a very blunt 'Explain' look before resting her chin in her hands.

"I lost a game a limbo with those two twerps and now I've got ta be their 'best friend forever'!" he said darkly, and almost tangible could-o-doom growing around him. "And dat was when they were in elementary school! It's high school now and it's even worse. Before it was 'Grim, get me water' or 'Grim, clean that up', but now it's 'Grim help me with calculous' or 'Grim, help be study for my Spanish exam'! I can't take it!"

Jackie waited patiently as her friend ranted, waiting for the final mutter of "I hate those kids" before placing a hand on his boney shoulder. "Cheer up, Grimmy," he told him softly, taking on a motherly air. "It can't be that bad." Grim groaned at that, banging his skull against the table. "It is, trust me, it is."

The childish girl brought a finger to her lips, looking deep in thought, before snapping her fingers. "I've got it Grimmy! I've got the perfect solution other than killing them!"

The Grim Reaper raised an eyebrow ridge, lifting his head up. "And what might dat be," he asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Jackie smiled widely, jumping up into a Superman pose.

"I'll come back to the Human World with you!"

And that, my friends, is where this story _really_ begins.


End file.
